The multi-stage button switch, in addition to providing the function of a general button switch, also can function as a clip to provide clipping function through an upper portion and a lower portion that form a clipping zone. The clip basically functions by coupling two elements together, or releasing one element through a simple operation. It usually is used on doors, windows and the like. For instance, the door of general electric appliances has a clip. The conventional clips have many types and operate in different ways. The most widely used operation approach is compression. Such an operation includes two stages: A first compression is to couple two elements, and a second compression is to release one of the elements. A desirable clip must be operated simply, offers definite actions and not loosen off easily. The structural design of the elements of the clip directly affects its functionality.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 568197 entitled “Clip” discloses a clip which has an anchor seat with a housing trough holding a sliding dock which is movable between an upper and a lower detent positions. The upper side of the bottom of the housing trough and the lower surface of the sliding dock have a turnable action bar and a spring extendable upwards. The sliding dock can be compressed twice in the housing trough to form an upper and a lower anchor positions. The action bar pivotally coupled on the bottom of the anchor seat is elastic and deformable. The upper side of the action bar has two opposing and suspending ends. The two ends are located on the surface of two sides of an action plate of the sliding dock. The action plate has bosses on two sides. The two ends can slide and anchor between the bosses. By the elastic driving of the spring, the sliding dock can slide up and down in the housing trough to provide compression operation to function as a clip.
R.O.C. Patent Publication No. 221884 entitled “Improved clip” discloses a clip which has a compression portion and a housing portion. The compression portion is formed in T-shape and has a square compression surface on the top mating the housing portion. The compression surface has an indented dimple in the center. The compression portion is coupled with a upright and elastic anchor seat. The elastic anchor seat has a round hole running through the front and rear surfaces. There are two longitudinal notches on the left side and right side of the lower side of the round hole. Between the two notches, there is an elastic anchor member extended from the lower side. The elastic anchor seat has a spring on the bottom. The holding portion has a threading hole on the front side and rear side and an anchor hole on an upper side to hold the elastic anchor seat to slide up and down. The anchor hole has a square opening on the front edge and rear edge. The compression portion has a small anchor button above the round hole of the elastic anchor seat. The square opening of the holding portion has an anchor notch abutting one side running and running through an inner side of the anchor hole. The compression portion may be compressed downward and tilted. The small anchor button can be latched on the anchor notch so that the round hole and the threading hole of the compression portion and the holding portion mate each other to thread a rope.